memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Rory Regan
Rory Regan is a male Human in the 24th century who is a vigilante who sought revenge for the destruction of his home, Havenrock, leaving him the sole survivor. In his vigilante identity Ragman, he uses the mystical rags of the Devarim to fuel his magic. Biography Destruction of Havenrock In early 2389, on Genesis Day, with a missile headed straight for Havenrock, Rory's father wrapped him in ancient rags from the time of Devarim, protecting him from the fire and somehow giving him the ability to extend them like limbs. Revenge on AmerTek Later that year, with the knowledge that a subsidiary of AmerTek Industries developed the missile that destroyed his town, Rory sought revenge on AmerTek by travelling to Star City. Evan Wender, an Vice President of the company, mistaking him as homeless. Instead, he suffocated him using his rags, badly injuring Rory. The following day, Rory ambushed an AmerTek event, pinning Janet Carroll, AmerTek's CEO, to the wall. However, Rene Ramirez intervened, ripping a piece of his rags, before he fled. The day after that, Ragman, as he became known, attacked an arms deal between Carroll and Tobias Church, going after the former. The Green Arrow appeared, helping take down Church's thugs, before convincing him to let Carroll get away. Later, Rory met with the Green Arrow, with the latter convincing the former to give up his vengeance and make his father's memory proud by teaming up. Personality After Havenrock's destruction Rory has shown a violent and vengeful demeanor, as he bares a deep mourn for his late family and former home. Since his recruitment to Team Arrow he reveals a level-headed and calm personality. Overall, he has shown a remarkable understanding nature. After learning of the part Felicity played in the destruction of his home, despite agony of the this knowledge, Rory was remarkably civil to it, understanding that Felicity was in put in a no-win situation. Shortly afterwards, he was able to make peace with her and return a positive working relationship. Powers and abilities Powers *'Mystical rag manipulation:' Rory can control the numerous rags that compose his suit. While seemingly fragile and decaying, these rags are able to grip, lift, club and throw human beings with ease. Their width varies and while he prefers to launch his rags from his hands, they can come off any part of his suit. He can also use them to grapple onto and swing from structures and surfaces to quickly escape or to stalk his enemies from higher vantage points. Rory's control over his rags is perfect, as he could even extend them with immense speed and accuracy to the point, where he is able to catch a huge amount of bullets in midair. *'Intimidation:' Rory's redoubted exterior and voice allows him to inflict psychological damage to his enemies, who become astonished and afraid of his malicious appearance, which allows Ragman to fight criminals even more effectively. *'Enhanced strength:' While wearing his suit, Rory possesses incredible strength. He can drag and lift up human beings with one hand and without any visible effort. *'Enhanced durability:' While wearing his suit, Rory possesses incredible durability. Arrows are incapable of piercing the suit and according to Rory, the suit is strong enough to withstand a nuclear strike and protect his wearer from the radiation after the blast. It is shown that the rags extend like tentacles to absorb and catch damage from explosions and gunfire. Because of this, Ragman tends to serve as a human shield and Oliver sends him to more dangerous assignements, such as disarming the gunmen who were causing a panic during Prometheus' rampage. *'Voice modulation:' Rory's voice is mystically distorted while he wears the suit, having no control over it. While it can serve as identity concealment, it can also be seen has a means of intimidation. His voice, however, returns to normal if he removes the rags that conceal his face. Abilities *'Skilled craftsman/Metalsmith/Welder:' Rory is a skilled in using welding machine, able to create extraordinary objects from metallic rags. His mastery was enough to impress Felicity, when she found his seat. Equipment *'Mystical rags:' To protect him from the nuclear blast that destroyed his home, Havenrock, Rory was wrapped in ancient, mystical rags from the time of Devarim (the Biblical period when Moses and the Israelites wandered in the wilderness after leaving Egypt before arriving in the Promised Land). He is somehow able to control the rags and extend them out, using them like tentacles to grab targets. They are strong enough to restrain, drag, lift and throw fully grown humans with ease, as well as suffocate them. While wearing the rags, he was strong enough to drag and lift up humans with one hand, as he did with Janet Carroll. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members